Lueur
"Hey, you know how true brothers in arms are, right? They don't carry their shield as their own - They act as each other's." =The Pilot= Before taking to her suit, Lueur was a rather hopelessly depressed, anxiety prone drop-out. The rest of it is pretty mundane, honestly - mundane enough that it's not really worth mentioning, and she doesn't really care about now. In taking the Progenitor Nanites, she hasn't looked back on her old life, trying her best to live things to the fullest - and help others in that regard. Apparently, her brothers are part of the Canadian government, leading her to worry about their safety at times, and constantly hacking in to check their statuses. Personality Lueur could easiest be described as a very relaxed, very calm type of person. Though still as excitable as the average person tends to be, from her posts on S-Net and usually gentle tone despite any translations or Communicator filtering, she comes off as very friendly, eager to help, and polite. She can come off as something of a big sister to those she works with... while she's helping people, anyways. An odd thing to note, though, is the two years since Suitfall have numbed her slightly, as she often acts as the straight-man and keeper of a cool-head in her squads. As much as the Nanites may have assisted her against years of depression, anxiety, and a few other problems, however, they did not exactly give her the social experience one would expect behind things. Though this mostly is hidden by awkward silences, it is easy to stir her up into nervous stammering if pressed for personal information or discussion - to the point that, despite how Suit to Suit communication works so freely, she will try to avoid whatever optics the person she is speaking to may be using. She takes somewhat of pride in being able to handle situations with a level head and an open mind, but, can still be blind-sighted (and reacts oddly to such). Even with her head less filled with personal doubt, though, Lueur holds a constant caution towards most everyone - suit or no suit. Even then, she is a rather oddly merciful pilot, opting for disabling an opponent or fleeing. Albeit, 'mercy' is not synonymous with 'pacifist'. She swears a bit more often for her liking than she'd like to, being rather a tomboy due to being raised with three brothers. As well as that, she is incredibly apologetic. Canadians gonna Canadian. It's quite likely the nanites did not actually cure her of anything, though. She might well be doing what she always does, bottling it up without even noticing it, because people actually need her around for once, and there are things she needs to do. Someday, she's probably going to crack. Appearance What was once a sleep-deprived, depressed young woman is now a very obviously calm, pointy-eared, still-pasty late-teens year old, the progenitor nanites hiding her true age of... well, not too far off, 21. She stands at 5'3" at best, with pale green eyes, freckles, and large round glasses now worn out of years of habit instead of actual need to wear them. Her hair, short and now permanently lavender due to how nanites, is chronically afflicted with helmet hair - until she shakes it out, at which point it becomes stupidly volumous. In terms of shape, she doesn't have much of a feminine figure (while her shoulders are petite, her hips don't stick out much, and she is usually wearing binders), but she has gotten a bit of muscle over time since suitfall - usually, when not hacking, she ends up exercising in order to cut down on stress. Her sense of style can best be described as somewhere between "frumpy layers" and "used to cold weather", with lots of earthy green involved. Her outfits usually seem to have a little boyish charm, and, alongside her elvish appearance (which is rather obviously feminine, but you can never truly tell with elves), she could quite possibly be mistaken for a boy - until she opens her mouth, anyways. Generally, when out of her suit, she wears earmuffs, due to having constantly worn them in her youth to avoid frostbite. Nowadays, they're meant to protect her now far more sensitive ears. The voice she uses on her Communicator module is masculine, considering her most common meetings with other Suits are to relocate them - she worries what would happen if they were to find out she was a girl. Relations & Allies * Svyatogor - An odd pair as there ever could be, Lueur ran into Svyatogor during a Relocation gone wrong. After offering assistance during an assault from Russian governmental forces, and registering him into Safety Net, the two of them have taken to working together, with Svyatogor acting as defense for her and whoever she may be transporting, while Lueur does her best to keep the eternal Superheavy hidden from the public eye and out of any trouble the not-Ruskie might get himself into. Usually calls him 'Giant' and 'Big Guy'. "You really need to learn how that suit works. Bet it can do a lot of cool shit once we're not dealing with any more Russians." * Silver Knight - Fellow Elforce Alpha member, idealist, knight, and shieldbro. She likes him because he reminds her of her elder brothers - except actually noticing she exists. Also finds his suit amusing, as well as him and RainMoth as a cute couple. Tries to help him out with the stress of suiting, since she's used to all-consuming sort of ill-feelings - usually, by punching him or drinking with him. Just uses 'Knight' for him. "mark's a cool dude. eh swords shit and doesn't afraid of anything" * RainMoth - Doesn't know much about her, but they've worked together. Lueur trusts Rain about as much as she'd trust any other Elforce member. Boringly, calls her 'Moth'. "Cute, though I don't really know her. Maybe I should change that." * Catapault - Pilot she relocated once or twice. The two have a matching knight motif, part of why they became friendly with each other. Occasionally just calls him 'Pault'. "Cool guy. Wish he wasn't entangled in merc business." =The Suit= NEW_HOPE, or, 'Hope' as the suit is sometimes dubbed by Lueur, is a Medium Suit that seems built more for support and utility than any sort of direct battling. Having found the pod outside of her home in the midst of a depressive episode, it was very likely that that made her bite the bullet and actually directly interact with it, instead of cowering. She had nothing to lose from dying, if it was dangerous. Instead, it ended up she had everything to gain from this. Named for the new look on life that it has given its pilot, NEW_HOPE is a red, knightly design, mainly built for non-lethal support and defense for an easier get-away to safety. The suit's most notable features are a set of wing-like structures upon its back, used to stablize flight (as well as boosters at its feet), a medium-sized silo and launcher of proximity mines upon her back, a tail with what looks to be a taser at the tip of it, a large shield alongside heavier armor upon its right arm (with what looks to be a barrel as part of the shield), and a lance-like EMP cannon upon its left arm. Small blue lights are everywhere upon the suit, used to assist in its sensors, and it itself looks rather masculine. Despite its mostly defensive and support-based capabilities, NEW_HOPE can still be a dangerous suit, what with its ion cannon disguised as a shield, disabling EMP and electro-pulse, and, lastly, proximity mines. However, she loathes to use these, only making use of the weapons as self-defense or an emergency. Other than that, with the assistance of her various hacking tools and stealth kit, Lueur's main designation is handling S-Net relocations, as well as any sort of business Elforce ends up in that could make use of her skills. Suit Crunch (Courtesy of Trap-Kun for the new build, modified for new HP rules) 10 Medium 30 Harpy 30 Wyvern 40 Brain Implant 1 50 Tempered 60 Invisibility 65 Physical Shield 70 Flares 75 Navigation 85 External Sensors 90 Universal Translator 100 Communicator 115 Wi-Fi 125 Progenitor Nanites 130 Tentacle 140 Pidgeon 150 Octopus 155 Dummy AI 160 Collapsible 160 L0 Hardpoint to L5 (Right Hand) 160 L0 Hardpoint to L3 (Left Hand) 160 L0 Hardpoint to L2 (Tail) 165 L0 Hardpoint to L5 (Shoulder) 190 Ion Cannon (Right Hand) 205 EMP Cannon (Left Hand) 225 Electro-Pulse (Tail) 230 Proximity Mine Launcher 235 Assisted Aim 250 Full-Range Accurate Motion Category:Pilots Category:Safety Net Category:Elforce Alpha Category:Medium Category:PACYOA: AD